gow_fireagefandomcom-20200215-history
Combat Research
For other information, see Troops, Strategic Troops or Research. Research allows the user to upgrade specific areas of their empire, troops or hero through the use of the academy building. Combat research grants the ability to unlock new troops, tiers of roops and make them stronger, through both defense and attack, and also contains additional buffs and benefits for scouting, training speed and health. This page includes a lot of tables and information, it is recommended to use the contents guide to find what you are looking for. Not all the requirements have been updated, please feel free to add the requirements for your next upgrade. Research Categories The major research sections in the Combat category are the four different tiers of troops. These allow the player to "purchase" and unlock new troops when they reach a high enough academy level, although other research in the Combat category also contribute to stats/bonuses of troops. Tier X Troops New, higher tiers of troops can be researched (Unlocked) with an Academy level of 8 and above. Each individual troop requres a slightly different list of resources, but cost about the same amount or resources to one another in the same tier, i.e. Hoplites and Skirmish Archers both cost the same amount of wood, silver and food, while the Hoplites use 75,000 ore and the skirmish Archers use up 100,000 Stone. As each tier gets closer for the player to research, the list of resourses grows quite vigerously, as well as the time to train and research the troops. Tier 2 Troops Tier 3 Troops Tier 4 Troops Scouting The Scouting research "Provides an improved defending Troop count approximation, and reveals reinforcing troop types." Increasing this research helps improve the Watchtower building and all of its abilities/affects, with additional benefits from each level. Scouting only requires the silver resource, however further upgrades begin to take a vast length of time. Training Speed There is only one Training Speed level to be gained in the Combat Research that grants the player a 20% reduced time when training troops. There is additional Hero Research that can further help reduce march speeds by an additional 51%. Troop Health Troop Health increases the maximum health of both troops and traps that the player owns, allowing them to take more overall damage. Troop Health has the same requirements as Troop Defense and becomes available at the same level. Level one only rewards the player with a 1% health boost, however becomes 131% by level 10. Troop Defense Troop Defense increases the maximum defense of both troops and traps that the player owns, allowing them to take more overall damage. Troop Defense has the same requirements as Troop Health and becomes available at the same level. Level 1 only rewards the player with a 1% defense boost, however becomes 131% more by level 10. Infantry Attack Infantry Attack research increases the attack power of any standard infantry units, such as Swordsmen , Hoplites, Armored Pikemen and Immortals. Level one grants an additional 1% attack boost, while by level 10, the player will have an increased infantry attack of 131%. Ranged Attack Ranged Attack research increases the attack power of any standard ranged units, such as Slingers, Skirmish Archers, Guardians and Marksmen. Level one grants an additional 1% attack boost, while by level 10, the player will have an increased ranged attack of 131%. Cavalry Attack Cavalry Attack research increases the attack power of any standard cavalry units, such as Outriders, Light Cavalry, Companion Cavalry and War Elephants. Level one grants an additional 1% attack boost, while by level 10, the player will have an increased ranged attack of 131%. Siege Attack Siege Attack research increases the attack power of any standard siege units, such as Battering Ram, Ballista, Siege Tower and Onager. Level one grants an additional 1% attack boost, while by level 10, the player will have an increased ranged attack of 131%. Infantry Defense Infantry Defense research increases the defense power of any standard infantry units, such as Swordsmen, Hoplites, Armored Pikemen and Immortals. Level one grants an additional 1% defense boost, while by level 10, the player will have an increased infantry defense of 131%. Ranged Defense Ranges Defense research increases the defense power of any standard ranged units, such as Slingers, Skirmish Archers, Guardians and Marksmen. Level one grants an additional 1% defense boost, while by level 10, the player will have an increased ranged defense of 131%. Cavalry Defense Cavalry Defense research increases the defense power of any standard cavalry units, such as Outriders, Light Cavalry, Companion Cavalry and War Elephants. Level one grants an additional 1% defense boost, while by level 10, the player will have an increased ranged defense of 131%. Siege Defense Siege Defense research increases the defense power of any standard siege units, such as Battering Ram, Ballista, Siege Tower and Onager. Level one grants an additional 1% defense boost, while by level 10, the player will have an increased ranged defense of 131%. units Category:Troops Category:Research